Save me
by Han dj
Summary: One shot SwanQueen after the finale of 4B


Didn't watched 21, 22 and 23 yet, so I have no idea what happened to Rumple in SB or where is he at this moment)

Everyone was out of sight. Snow and Charming went home looking devastated. The mother clinging to her son tight, tears falling from her eyes. Charming was no different, he was crying and has his arms around his wife and son. They've lost Emma the third time… what kind of parent were they?

And then there was Killian Jones, Hook as everyone knows. He was standing still on the same spot, unmoving as his brain processed what had happened. "I love you" was finally said, but then his supposed happy ending ran for Regina, sucked the darkness even though the woman was yelling at her 'no', and then she disappeared. 'Where the hell do I stand in her life? What the hell am I gonna do now? How about my redemption when she's now gone?'

Henry looked at the now empty space where her birth mother was imbibing the darkness earlier, and then he looked at her hands. He could have done something… he could have rewritten everything! He thought he won over the author, and yet he didn't feel like he'd really won. Is this what Rumple keeps on telling them, that we cannot beat fate?

Regina… The man she was destined to be with had been pulling her away from the scene, but she stood her ground until the man finally gave up and left, mumbling something about them being fated together and that Emma had sacrificed her life so the two of them could have their happy ending, but the brunette wouldn't hear of it. It was supposed to be her, not Emma. Emma who should have been the light, the yin to her yang. They were supposed to beat FATE and now where is the only person in the world that really understood her?

Gone, swallowed by darkness that was supposed to kill her.

"You saved me again…"

Regina walked towards the pavement where the blonde disappeared, and she gasped when she found the dark one's dagger lying on the ground. The burden of losing the savior was too great no one actually noticed the dagger falling out of Emma's hand. She lifted it and a new wave of tears flowed as she saw the woman's name now engraved on it.

"Emma…" she whispered as she cradled the dagger into her chest and continued to cry.

And then she heard it… her name being whispered. Or maybe it was just her illusion, it was probably the wind. She sniffed and then closed her eyes and concentrate… Oh yes, it is the wind, and the wind is calling her name. She looked around and found the sound becoming more distinct when she faced he right. So she did what's natural for her, she turned right and walked towards that direction.

"MOM!" she heard Henry call, so she looked back. Henry's eyes met hers and without words understood what to be done. Henry nodded, he knew if there's anyone who can find Emma, it would be his mom and it was better that no one interrupts. "I GOT IT!" he yelled as he raise one arm, hand fisted in the air. And then she resumed her trek.

-0-

She found herself in a familiar place, it was the road to Rumplestiltskin's cabin. Regina frowned, 'of course, being the new dark one, she'd think to bring me here…' if losing the woman hadn't been this painful, she would have rolled her eyes. She continued her path until she get into the cabin. The door was left open, no lights on so she went in, and using her power lighted the fireplace. The only one she needs, she thought.

She raised the dagger, closed her eyes and said in clear voice, "Emma Swan, I summon thee." but there was no Emma Swan. She repeated it three times still there was no dark one, no Emma.

"Oh come on, you didn't just use the wind to make me come here on foot and then bail on me? Emma!" she sound frustrated, but who wouldn't be? She needs to know that the woman is alright, she remembered back in the Enchanted Forest, she gave Belle the idea that the dark one's curse could be broken by true love's kiss, and it probably worked if Belle was sent away from Rumple's castle. So she just needs to know Emma is okay, how to get to her and then she'll bring the one hand wonder so they can do that true love's kiss and be done with this.

"How can she think I'm going to have a happy ending without her? Stupid Emma!"

And that's when she saw it… one of the wall of the cabin suddenly transformed into a red crystal, and when she looked she saw the blonde woman, she was kneeling, her hands were bumping her part of the wall and it was obvious she was calling…

"Regina…" The brunette voiced out what Emma seemed to be mouthing. Emma's skin were turning into that skin she was used to seeing at Rumple - the dark one, but unlike the man, the scaling was not whole, her hair disheveled and not its usual shiny tresses. "Emma!" she called out loud and kneeled in front of the woman. "Tell me how can I help!"

Emma was speaking but she can't hear… but it seemed the woman can hear her. She read her lips, its going to be how they are going to communicate, "I hurt Regina, I hurt!" and fresh tears began falling again,

"Tell me how I can help you Emma…"

The blonde shook her head no.

"There must be a way!" and another shake of blonde head. "Emma…" Regina leaned and it was as her tears soaked the crystallized wall that they felt the sudden outpouring of magic. The wall shook and it brought the brunette to stand and stepped back a bit. Emma on the other had had her eyes wide and then she lifted one hand, the one holding on to the wall, looked at it and then eyed Regina when she found her scaly hand normal again.

"Emma…"

"It… it hurts less…"

And Regina can hear the woman.

The brunette hurriedly knelt back in front of the woman, "There is a way… if…"

"You did this…" Emma smiled over her tears,

"Where are you?"

"Find me, I… I'll fight the darkness as long as I can, but find me. If there's anyone who can, it's you!"

Regina nod her head and there was another power surge, a dark power this time and then the wall disappeared.

She promised herself she's never ever going to use the phrase, but there is always an exemption to every rule… "I will find you Emma."

End

yes one shot. Ahehehehe. A whim I got while reading all the tumblr's idea about the finale.


End file.
